Roses and Tears
by Dru619
Summary: A sort of alternate for 'A Forgotten Rose'. A mysterious little girl keeps turning up at the school library. Cordelia falls in love with her and feels she must protcect her.
1. Introduction

* * *

Introduction

"Will someone please get Nicky off that chair?" Giles asked distractedly. He was busy studying new information he was receiving from this new book he ordered from somewhere near Europe. Everyone was in the library at Sunnydale High on a Friday after school hours as usual. The library was used to holding its 8 regular occupants after school hours. Those 8 people were Buffy Summers, Cordelia Chase, Xander Harris, Willow Rosenberg, Oz, Rupert Giles, and Nicky and Alex Katstopalis.

Buffy was the slayer, every Vampire and demons nightmare.

Willow was a beginning Wicca who could recite spells and other incantations.

Oz was Willow's boyfriend who was a lead guitarist but also a werewolf 3 nights out of the month.

Cordelia was the friend who was there for moral support more than anything. She was also preppy, beautiful, and popular.

Goofy Xander was just there to help out in any way he could and to be...well be goofy Xander.

Rupert Giles, known better as simply Giles, was the school librarian but was also Buffy's watcher. He trained her to fight off vamps and demons. He had also adopted little Nicky and Alex Katstopalis.

Nicky and Alex were twin boys who were found when they were barely 2 weeks old by Buffy and Angel one night on patrol. They had been tossed into a trash bin like yesterdays garbage. They had saved the twins and named them Nicholas and Alexander with the nicknames Nicky and Alex falling nicely in to place shortly there after.

"I'll get him," Willow said reaching for the little boy who stood on a chair, his shaggy blonde hair falling in his face.

"Hold it Will!" Buffy cried before Willow got to him.

"He's 3 pounds over your legal lifting limit," she scolded and set Nicky down on the floor next to his brother Alex. Willow sighed.

"I hate this whole 'lifting' rule."

"You don't want to hurt your arm more Will," Xander said softly.

"Shame Shame Willow," Alex said doing the Shame sign on his finger.

"Shame Shame Willow," Buffy, Xander, Cordelia, and Nicky echoed at the same time. Willow had broken her arm during patrol a few nights ago and was unable to lift anything over 22 pounds. Patrol had been getting way out of control lately. Willow smiled.

"It's getting late. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Willow said and headed out to go home across the way.

"Wait, Cordy and I better walk you home," Xander said and he and Cordelia left with Willow. Giles finally closed his book. He took his glasses off and put his hands over his face.

"What's troubling you Giles?" Buffy asked.

"Oh nothing. Just the frustration of not being able to get my hands on what I need," he replied tiredly propping his face on his hands. Buffy nodded.

"I've felt that way before." Giles looked at her curiously.

"Well I mean when Angel left I...," Buffy's voice trailed off and she sighed.

"Plus," she said after a while turning back to Giles, "raising 2 toddlers is no walk in the park either."

"Shame Shame Bunny," Nicky and Alex said together doing the shame sign again. Nicky and Alex called Buffy, Bunny sometimes because when they were just beginning to talk they couldn't master saying Buffy. Giles and Buffy smiled at the boys.

"Let's go get some fresh air," Giles suggested.

"Okay," Buffy agreed.

* * *

What did you think? Not the best beginning ever but I think this story has potential :)

Dru619


	2. My Angel

Chapter 2

My Angel

Soon Nicky and Alex were sitting together quietly in the grass while Buffy sat up on a wall just outside the court yard. Giles sat at a bench across from her, his fingers entwined together on his lap. Buffy talked to Giles all about the cruelties of high school. Giles listened intently then discussed with her the sudden burst of activity they were having lately as far as scaries went. He tried desperately to avoid any conversation about Angel. Angel had gone away and hadn't been seen or heard from in over four months. They spent about a half hour talking. Then out of no where Giles saw Angel appear about a good 50 yards behind Buffy behind a tree. It was funny the way some things worked out. Unfortunately Nicky and Alex saw him too.

"Angel," Nicky said pointing behind Buffy.

"Angel," Alex echoed.

"What'd they say?" Buffy asked.

"Oh darn Angel Birds," Giles said thinking on his feet.

"Always a nuisance. Well I think it's time I take Nicky and Alex home and get them to bed," he scooped the twins up in his arms and went up to Buffy.

"Can I have kisses?" Buffy asked Nicky and Alex. One at a time they gave Buffy wet baby kisses. She smiled. Giles kissed her on the side of the head and patted her shoulder.

"Don't stay out to late Buffy," he whispered.

"I won't," she said. Once Giles was out of sight Angel sought it right to make his move. He crept up behind Buffy and quickly kissed her on the side of the head. She let out a yelp of surprise as Angel quickly seated himself next to Buffy on the wall. Buffy's eyes locked with Angels and it looked like she would never breathe again.

"Angel?" she asked, the name feeling so right on her lips.

He nodded his head gently and murmured "I missed you."

"Where were you?" she asked anxiously.

"I was away. Trying to learn more about Drusilla and her daughter. It was against the rules for me to contact you. But I'm here now," he said lingering his lips teasingly close to Buffy's.

"Don't tease me," Buffy whispered her breath growing heavy. Angel pressed his lips against Buffy's and she immediately reacted to the gesture she had been missing so much for so long. The kiss grew passionate as Angel traced the top of her mouth with his tongue. When they broke apart Buffy gazed into his eyes for a while then he jumped off the wall and lay down on the grass behind them. Buffy followed suit and propped herself up on her elbow. Angel looked at her and smiled then put his arms behind his head. Buffy started to scratch Angel's belly lovingly. Angel closed his eyes and smiled lazily.

"I missed my belly rubs," he commented.

"I know," Buffy whispered. Sometimes when her attention was directed at the right spot, Angel would kick his leg like a little puppy dog. It was a way Buffy knew he appreciated her. She smiled at him then laid her head down on his chest.

"Isn't it time for _your _belly rub?" Angel asked her.

Buffy meant to tease him and say no but she thrived for Angel's attention and without thinking automatically blurted out "Yes." Before she knew it she was on her back anxiously awaiting Angel's attention.

Angel gently stroked Buffy's belly and whispered "I missed you so much baby girl."

"You can't even begin to imagine how much I missed you. When Nicky and Alex cried Angel my heart literally leapt to my throat. I wanted it to be you so much," Buffy said as Angel tickled the small of her belly.

"You know as well as I do Buffy, there's no such thing as an Angel bird," Angel replied. He leaned over and started to lay a trail of kisses down Buffy's arm. With every kiss a pleasant little shiver would shoot down her spine.

"How come I can't make your foot do the kicky thing?" Angel asked, pouting slightly.

Buffy smiled and whispered mischievously "I'm sure you could if you really wanted to."

"You are a tease aren't you?" Angel asked his fingers trailing back to her belly. He reached her waistline then stopped. Buffy moaned a little from the loss of attention.

"What's the matter?" Buffy asked sitting up.

"Your stomach. What happened?" he asked. Buffy lifted up her shirt and looked at all the bruises.

"Patrol...one night things got out of control," she said feeling like she would start crying. Angel outlined one of the bruises lightly with his finger. It sent pain through Buffy's body.

"Pupper doesn't like it there huh?" Angel whispered. Buffy just shook her head, a film of tears fogging her vision.

"Don't cry Buffy," Angel said taking Buffy into his arms.

"This won't happen any more. I'm here to help you now," he whispered. Buffy's tears disappeared and she felt warm and content in Angel's embrace. Angel scratched lightly the spot below her abdomen and Buffy kicked her foot slightly.

"I knew you had it in you," Angel commented.

"I love you my Angel," Buffy whispered.

Angel looked down lovingly at Buffy and whispered "I love you too my Buffy."

* * *

Good? yes no? And don't worry, what happened that night on patrol won't stay in the dark forever. Review soon!

Dru619


	3. The Little Girl in the Library

Chapter 3

The Little Girl in the Library

"The Jell-O wiggles like this," Nicky and Alex demonstrated for Buffy and Willow on Monday after school. It was around 3 and Giles had gone off on an emergency trip to San Diego for a watchers meeting and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. That left the care of the twins in the hands of the Scooby gang.

Buffy and Willow both giggled and Buffy asked "How does it wiggle again?" Alex looked up at her then shoved a handful of green Jell-O into his mouth.

"You know how Jell-O wiggles Buffy."

"You're starting to sound more like your daddy everyday Alexander Katstopalis," Willow said as Cordelia came into the library in a huff.

"I can't believe he broke up with me!" she cried.

"Me, Cordelia Chase!" Cordelia cried.

"Get over yourself Cordy. That Nathan guy only wanted you as eye candy for that party anyway," Buffy said getting up.

"Willow and I are going to take Nicky and Alex home and put them down for their N-A-P."

"Fine," Cordelia said as Willow picked up Nicky and Buffy picked up Alex. "Leave me here to wallow in my depression." Buffy smiled to herself. Good old Cordelia.

"Boys are so dumb," came a voice. Cordelia turned around and spotted a little girl sitting at a table nearby looking through one of Giles books. She looked to only be around 5 or 6 years old. She looked like she had been to hell and back but her face was so bright. She looked extremely skinny; her face was slathered with dirt and grim. She wore overalls and a pink shirt which didn't look all that bad. What disturbed Cordelia most was the dry blood around her face and on her hands. She ignored these things as best she could and tried to be friendly.

"You're telling me," Cordelia said and sat at the table with the girl.

"I mean a guy would be absolutely crazy to break up with you," the girl offered turning a few pages.

"How so?" Cordelia questioned.

"You have everything a guy looks for; good looks, a fake cheery disposition, a way with words. Yep you're a boy's love puppy." Cordelia was taken aback. This little girl not only was looking through one of Giles books in a high school library but she had the mind of a 17 year old girl.

"How old are you?" Cordelia asked.

"What is it to you?" the girl said sarcastically then she smiled. "I'm 5."

"Do you go to school?" Cordelia asked.

"Yeah right. I wish," the girl said.

"Then how are you reading that book?" Without saying anything the girl read Cordelia a passage from the book then smiled.

"Well smarty pants. Just because you read it doesn't mean you understood it," Cordelia replied. For the next 15 minutes the girl explained to Cordelia what the passage was about and even about the year it had as the copyright was inaccurate because of the period of time the information was resurfaced. Cordelia sat there in amazement for a second then remembered who she was talking to.

"Well twerp. I better get going," she said getting up. The girl looked pained as Cordelia got up from the table.

"Well see you around," she said and quickly vanished.

Cordelia stood there for a second then whispered "Yeah. See you."


	4. Mom's Still Mom

Chapter 3

Mom's Still Mom

"Alright boys, the Katstopalis express is about to leave the station!" Xander cried at Nicky and Alex from Giles living room. There the boys had a big train set that they could sit in and ride around in. Nicky stumbled into the living room with his face a mess of spaghetti.

"Nicholas Katstopalis! You get back here right now!" Xander heard Willow cry from Giles dining room. Nicky ran back into the kitchen, Xander close behind.

"Sorry Will, didn't know they were still eatin'," Xander apologized helping Willow wipe down Nicky. Buffy was busy getting Alex into a new shirt.

"Why'd you give Buff the easy baby? She's the slayer!" Xander teased as Buffy came down the stairs with a rather content Alex in her arms. He had a handful of Buffy's hair in his hand.

"Come on guys. We better get the boys to mom," Buffy said. Ms. Summers agreed to watch the twins while Buffy went out on patrol. Xander and Willow's parents both said no, just because of the simple fact that they didn't like Giles. Buffy handed Alex to Xander and she picked up Mr. Pointy, just in case. Willow and Xander struggled with Nicky to get him into his jacket but soon they were standing on Giles front lawn with Angel.

"What are you doing here Angel?" Buffy whispered gripping his hand.

"Decided I'd walk you guys over," he said.

"I Angel," Alex said.

"I Angel," Nicky echoed his brother.

"Hey sneaks," Angel smiled thinking about the other night. He ruffled Nicky's hair then grabbed Buffy's hand again. Soon they reached Buffy's house. Buffy unlocked the door and found her mother in the living room.

"Hey mom," Buffy said as Willow and Xander set the boys down on the floor.

"Thanks for doing this Ms. Summers," Xander replied politely.

"Oh it's my pleasure," Joyce said giving Buffy a hug.

"They are such well behaved boys."

"Well Alex is anyway," Angel said.

"Buffy, remember you have to be home by 12:00," Joyce said. Buffy nodded and left with Willow, Xander, and Angel.

Even in the midst of change mom was still mom.


	5. Living a Life in the Dark

Chapter 4

Living a Life in the Dark

Rose let out a scream of terror as Spike advanced on her again and slammed a large metal wrench along the side of her head.

"Mommy!" Rose shrieked, tears streaming down her face.

"Make him stop Mommy! Make him stop!"

"Alright Spikey. That's enough," Drusilla glided over to Spike and stopped him before he could bring the wrench down over Rose's head again. Warm blood penetrated Rose's skin as it rushed down the side of her face.

"Mommy," Rose squeaked and ran over to Drusilla, ignoring the fact that it was dangerous to be around her when she shed blood. Drusilla cuddled Rose.

"It's alright Prissy. Mommy's got you." Rose ached for the comfort of her mother. She was hardly ever around anymore. Drusilla lived to take care of her daughter, Priscilla Rose, but she was still insane. She still allowed Spike to beat Rose and treat her like she was non-existent. She never said anything as she allowed the beatings to continue right in front of her. Being a vampire, Drusilla lived on things like that. She was impregnated a few years ago by a mortal who she ended up killing. Rose got most all of her mother's features but she was a mortal. Drusilla stood Rose on her feet.

"Go to bed Prissy," she instructed quietly, tracing her fingers lightly over the little girl's features.

"What about dinner Mommy?" Rose questioned holding her mothers wrist.

"All we have is blood tonight Prissy. I'm sorry," Drusilla said. Rose knew her mother tried but she also knew Drusilla didn't mean it.

"Goodnight Mommy," Rose whispered kissing her mom then scurrying away, completely ignoring Spike. Rose went to a corner of a dark room and sat on the floor, on a thin cloud blanket where she slept. She lived underground with her mom and Spike because it was dark, something vital to being a vampire. She shivered and started to sob to herself. It was a mixture of hate towards her mother and Spike and the gash just above her ear which throbbed terribly as blood continued to drip to her feet at a steady pace. Rose picked up her favorite fairy tale book and opened it to Snow White, her favorite story. She found comfort in the bright pictures and the words. She looked longingly at Snow White. She reminded her of the girl she met at the library. Rose smiled. That girl had made her happy. A mixture of blood and tears fell onto the page. Soon the grumble of her stomach was too much. She needed to eat. She hadn't had any food in over 3 days and it was starting to get to her. She closed her book and snuck out as quietly as she could.

Rose hurried to the grocery store with the last of her money. $2.82. If anything it would get her at least a can of beans. Rose didn't believe in stealing but on some occasions that was the only way of survival. The bleeding from her wound had stopped but she made sure she went to the cash register she always went to with the lady that never looked up from her magazine. She put her can of peaches on the counter.

"That'll be 5 dollars," the lady said smacking loudly on her gum. Rose panicked then grabbed the can and ran out of the store as fast as she could. When she was safe in her cold corner Rose inhaled her food then started to weep. She cried and cried for a long time then opened her book back up and stared at Snow White.

She decided to return to the library tomorrow.

* * *

AN: If you've read 'A Forgotten Rose' then you know that this one is quite like that. But since it's an alternative type story then a lot has changed. Like things with the involvment of Xander and so on an so forth. I just wanted to clear up any confusion. As always suggestions are always welcome!

Dru619


	6. Back in the Library

All Buffy rights go to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. All Nicky and Alex rights go to Full House and Warner Bro. Television.

* * *

Chapter 5

Back in the Library

"So how'd it go with Angel last night?" Willow asked Buffy as the two headed to the library after school the next day.

"It was good. We were able to bag a few scaries," Buffy replied opening the door to the library.

"Nicky get down off of there!" Giles cried. It sounded like he had said it more than once.

"No! Not today!" Nicky hollered down at Giles from atop one of the book carts. Alex ran up to Willow and buried his face in her legs.

"Aww, poor Alex," Willow said picking him up and holding him close. He hated it when Nicky was being scolded.

"Nicholas Katstopalis, you know better then to yell at your daddy like that," Oz scolded and set Nicky down on the floor.

"Sorry Daddy," Nicky said going up to Giles.

"I should hope so," Giles said, his voice softer then before as he lifted Nicky.

"You're getting to be a big boy," Giles said to him.

"Thank you Oz. I don't know what I'd do without you," Giles said gratefully.

"I don't know what any of us would do," Willow whispered into Oz's ear. Nicky and Alex (when ever he misbehaved which was never) had a tendency to listen to Oz. No one knew why.

"I have to take the boys home. My sisters coming into town and I'll be out for the remainder of the week," Giles reminded them. After Giles left, Willow, Oz, Buffy, and Xander made plans to go to the Bronze.

"You coming Cordy?" Oz asked her. She shook her head.

"Funny. She looks like Cordelia," Xander said poking Cordelia in the shoulder.

"I'm just going to go home tonight. Got the house to myself for a while since mom and dad are in Europe."

"Suit yourself," Xander said. He went out the door with Willow and Oz. Buffy lagged behind.

"You sure you'll be alright Cor?" she asked. Cordelia nodded.

"I'll be fine Buffy, go run into Faith." Faith was the groups crazy, out of control friend who was also a slayer. Buffy smiled and squeezed Cordelia's shoulder before leaving. Cordelia sat for a while and then Rose appeared from behind one of the bookcases with a large book in her arms. She plopped it down on the table. It took her a while to climb into the chair but once she did she sat down and opened the book. Cordelia smiled to herself. She had stayed behind hoping the little girl would come back.

"Whatcha' readin' today shorty?" Cordelia asked her.

"Shakespeare," Rose replied happily. She couldn't hide her smile. She was happy the girl was back.

"What's your name?" Rose asked.

"Cordelia Chase, and yours?" Cordelia asked coming and sitting across from Rose.

"Rose. Rose Mailey," Rose put out her hand and Cordelia shook it. Looking at Rose she noticed the fresh wound over her ear that hadn't been there the other day. She was cleaner today though. Her face had been washed and all that was noticeable were the bruises on her arms. She wore pants and a faded, blue, oversized sweatshirt.

"Do you come here often?" Cordelia asked her.

"No, I just found out about it the other day. I think I like it here."


	7. Secrets

Chapter 6

Secrets

Over the course of the next 4 months, Rose came every day to the library. Cordelia had introduced her to the gang and every day they would talk with her. Giles was blown away by her comprehension and understanding of everything. Soon Giles started testing Rose on other things such as math and social studies and she got outstanding grades from everything from 3rd grade work all the way up to 12th grade comprehension. Giles called her a 'Child Prodigy' which in regular terms was a genius.

Friday's were special. Friday's were when Rose and Cordelia were left alone and had time just the two of them. But one Friday the gang stayed behind and Buffy approached Rose.

"Rosa," Buffy said sweetly. It was the nickname the gang had given her.

"I think it's time we told you something really important," Giles said. Cordelia held her breath. She wondered if they would.

"I'm a vampire slayer and Giles is my watcher. I fight off vampires with my friend Faith who is also a slayer," Buffy said, deciding to give it to her in light terms. She could ask questions if she needed to. Rose sighed.

"I know," she whispered. They looked at her curiously.

"Your boyfriend, Angel, he's a vampire," Rose said.

"What's going on right now?"

"Well," Giles said "the mysterious whereabouts of a vampire named Drusilla and her daughter are the title of subject just now. You see her daughters not a vampire she...,"

"You don't have to explain Giles," Rose replied picking up the book and placing it back on the bookcase. Giles looked confused.

"You can stop searching because here I am," Rose said quietly. Everyone let out a small gasp of surprise.

"I'm Drusilla's daughter. Priscilla Rose Mailey," Rose said.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything before. I just thought that maybe you guys wouldn't like me after that." She turned to Cordelia with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Awe, Rosa, come here baby," Cordelia whispered and opened her arms. Rose ran into them and Cordelia pulled her onto her lap. Tears fell from her eyes and she angrily wiped them away. She lifted her head slowly but Cordelia gently pushed her back down under her chin and stroked her hair.

"Shhh, it's okay," she murmured softly into her ear. The group sat in silence.

"He's the one that hurt you isn't he?" Buffy asked.

"Spike."

Rose slowly nodded her head yes.

* * *

"Oh! I got one, why don't you go by Priscilla?" Willow asked. They had all gone back to Giles house and made the task of asking Rose questions sort of a pajama party. They sat in the living room. Giles sat on the sofa in his red rob and slippers calmly drinking tea. Buffy sat next to him in her puppy dog pajamas with an extremely sleepy Nicky in her lap in his SpongeBob Squarepants pajamas. Xander sat in an arm chair with a tank top and sweats on, cradling a sleeping Alex in his matching pajamas to Nicky's. Oz sat crossed legged on the floor still in his shorts and shirt; he had argued he slept in his boxers. Willow laid her head on Oz as he tried concentrating on tickling her ears but it was hard knowing the subject at hand. Rose sat on the floor next to Cordelia.

"I go by Rose because Priscilla is just Drusilla with a different beginning. I don't want anybody thinking that I'm anything like my mother because even though I love her she is a little scary."

"So. Spike hits you?" Xander asked. His expression was one the scoobies weren't used to seeing. His voice was a bit shaky and his eyes were full of concern and curiosity.

"Spike hits me yes," Rose said.

"What does he do?" Giles asked.

"Giles! You don't have to go into any details Rose," Buffy said.

"Mommy says I irk him. She says I set him off which makes him upset. He gets upset over a lot of things."

"And Drusilla doesn't stop him?" Willow asked.

"No only sometimes. Most of the time she just watches but at the same time, she doesn't let him kill me."

"I want you to stay with us," Buffy said.

"I can't," Rose said in a sort of a panic.

"I have to go home and protect my mommy from Spike. He hits her too."

"Rose we don't want you to have to live like this, scared all the time," Willow said softly grabbing Rose's hand.

"I have to go, but I'll be back in the library on Monday."

* * *

It was Saturday night around 6 and all Cordelia could think about was Rose. She was sitting on the couch alone. Xander had gone with his parents to Arizona for his uncle's birthday and Buffy and Willow had to take care of Nicky and Alex again while Giles went away to Texas for another watchers council meeting. She was getting antsy and decided to take a walk, having no intellect of her restless night ahead.


	8. Running Away

Chapter 7

Running Away

"Shut up!" Spike roared at Rose who was at his feet whimpering. He took the chair leg he was holding and it cracked over Rose's head. Blood trickled down from her hair and mixed with blood from the wounds on her arms. She screamed as loud as her vocals would let her. Spike took another swig of alcohol then fell over. Rose stayed dead silent. Drusilla wasn't home and Rose knew she needed to get out and fast. She grabbed her cloud blanket and her fairy tale book and fled from her underground prison. On the streets above Rose didn't know where to turn but out of fear she started to run as fast as she could; forcing her legs to run forward.

Soon she ran head on into a person and fell over on the sidewalk. She sat up and came face to face with Cordelia. Rose's eyes locked with hers. She started sobbing uncontrollably, dropping her fairy tale book. Cordelia knelt down and touched Rose lightly on the cheek. Rose's body filled with warmth and she felt better. She stopped crying.

"Rosa, he hurt you again didn't he? Spike hurt you," Cordelia asked. She held Rose's book in her hands. Rose nodded and Cordelia picked her up.

"You want to come home with me?" Cordelia asked.

"Yes," Rose answered right away. Cordelia kissed Rose on the head and started to walk home.

* * *

"Does that hurt Rosa? I'll stop," Cordelia whispered. Rose sat on Cordelia's bathroom counter as Cordy gently washed her wounds with a bath cloth that was soaked with warm water.

"No," Rose replied. She was exhausted, hungry, and hurt. After Cordelia rinsed out the blood soaked rag, she set Rose on the ground. Cordelia looked painfully down at the little girl who she cared about so much.

"You must be hungry baby," Cordelia said.

"I rather go sleep right now," Rose said. Her blood loss was getting to her, Cordelia could tell, as she started slurring her speech and her eyes got droopy. She started to fall and Cordelia hurried down to her. She caught her before she hit the ground. She hurried Rose into her bed then picked up the phone to call Buffy.

* * *

"Bunny! Uffy! Here!" Alex cried rushing into the kitchen. Willow had gone home a little while ago and her mom was away at a 'book talk'.

"What is it Alex?" Buffy asked him.

"There's a vampire in the closet," Alex said. Buffy jumped to attention.

"Alex where's Nicky?" Buffy asked him hurriedly grabbing Mr. Pointy.

"The vampires got him!" Alex exclaimed. Fear gripped Buffy's heart as she picked up Alex and rushed into her bedroom. Setting Alex down on the bed she flung open her closet door. In the closet was a giggling Nicky. He sat in the lap of Angel who blew on his belly making him laugh.

"We got her boys. High five," Angel said to Nicky and Alex. They both took turns slapping Angel's hand.

"Angel! That isn't funny!" Buffy scolded. Angel smiled and before he could tell Buffy she looked cute when she was angry the phone rang.

"Summers residence," Buffy answered.

"Buffy, I need your help. Rose is hurt. I need to get her to the hospital and soon," Cordelia sounded worried.

"It's okay Cordy. I'll be right there."

"I don't want her to die Buffy," Cordelia sounded like she was crying.

"She's not going to die Cordy, don't worry." Buffy hung up the phone and turned to Angel.

"Will you stay with the boys? Cordelia has an emergency." Buffy and the rest of the gang had agreed to keep Rose a secret from Angel. If Rose was Drusilla's daughter then obviously she had to of had some encounter at one time or another with Angel. Bringing him into the situation right now would just be too complicated.

"What kind of emergency? Could I help?" Angel asked.

"It sort of a girl thing," Buffy lied quickly

"Will you stay with the twins until I get back?" Angel nodded. In an instant Buffy was gone.


	9. Helping Rose

Chapter 8

Helping Rose

"It's okay Cordelia. They'll help her." Buffy sat with Cordelia in the waiting room of the Sunnydale Springs Children's Hospital.

"I just don't understand Buffy," Cordelia said turning to her with tears in her eyes. "Why would they do something like this to her? She's defenseless against them."

"I know. But things will get better. I promise," Buffy gripped Cordelia's hand.

"Excuse, Ms. Chase? Ms. Summers?" Cordelia and Buffy got to their feet.

"Rose, is she going to be okay?" Cordelia asked, tears lingering in her voice.

"Please come with me. My name is Doctor Bronze and I will tell you everything you need to know about your little girl." Cordelia and Buffy followed. The doctor led them to his office then closed the door. The girls sat down and Doctor Bronze faced them.

"What you both need to understand is that Rose is a very sick little girl. It looks like it's something that's been going on for quite some time now. The abuse. The neglect." Buffy tried as best she could to give a very light truth of what Rose's life was like. She lied, telling him her former guardians were now in custody. Once Doctor Bronze was convinced he explained the prognosis.

"Rose's wounds will heal in time. We gave her some medication so she should be okay. We are going to slowly get her on track with eating. Too much at once can send the body into shock. We would like to keep her overnight for observation but a guest bed is already set up for one of you in her room."

"Thanks a lot doctor," Buffy shook the doctors hand then he led her and Cordelia to Rose's room. Once they were alone they opened the door. Rose looked so tiny and helpless as Cordelia and Buffy looked on to her. She had wires coming out of her arms, hooked up to IV's and other assortment of medicine and drips. She twiddled sadly at the bed sheet, not seeing Cordelia and Buffy. They neared and her face immediately brightened.

"Cordelia! Buffy!" her voice was excited but it came out as a tiny squeak. Cordelia went over to her side and pushed her hair back. It was damp with sweat.

"How are you holding up sweetheart?" Cordelia asked her.

"Fine. Will you stay here with me Cordelia?" Cordelia nodded her head as a small smile crept over her face. Buffy could tell that Cordelia was happy Rose was okay. Buffy talked for about a half hour with Cordelia and Rose.

"Alright guys, I think it's time I headed home," she said after a while getting to her feet. "Will you two be okay?"

"Yes, thanks Buffy," Cordelia smiled. Once Buffy was certain Cordelia and Rose were settled she headed toward the door.

* * *

"Buffy home!" Nicky cried as soon as Buffy walked through the door.

"Buffy!" Alex yelped after his brother. The two ran at Buffy and gripped her legs. She giggled.

"What's wrong boys? Did Angel not pay any attention to you?" she asked picking up a twin in each arm. It was a task she had been a master at ever since the boys were infants. Xander still wasn't able to.

"Where is Angel?" Buffy asked. No more than 5 seconds after the words left Buffy's mouth Angel tackled her and the twins onto the sofa.

"Angel! You weasel!" Buffy cried at him. The boys giggled.

"Okay, okay. Let's calm down," Buffy smiled and saddled Nicky and Alex back onto her lap.

"Say 'thank you Angel but you let us stay up way past our bed time and we have to go seepy now'." Nicky and Alex both kissed Angel on the nose. He smiled and so did Buffy. Here Angel was supposed to be some big, scary vamp but just a gentle smile from Buffy or a night with the twins or two wet baby kisses was enough to melt him into a little puddle. After the twins were asleep Buffy came back out into the living room and plopped down on the sofa next to Angel. He put his arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on his chest.

"So did everything go alright?" she asked, twiddling with the button on his shirt.

"Always," Angel's voice was warm and soothing to Buffy's ears. She snuggled down into him.

"So what was Cordy's big emergency?" Angel asked. Buffy didn't answer and instead scratched the middle of his belly and giggled seeing his leg kick.

"Your evil do you know that?" Angel asked wrapping Buffy in his arms.

" That's why you love me so much."


	10. Mommy

Chapter 9

Mommy

It was around 8:30 and Rose sat up in bed staring intently at Cordelia who was turned watching Wheel of Fortune.

"An act of kindness," Rose said simply, rubbing her tired eyes.

"What?" Cordelia asked turning and looking at Rose.

"That's the answer to the puzzle." Cordelia turned and stared up at the TV.

"Rosa Marie there's only 2 a's up there and a k. It could be anything," Cordelia said in a playful scolding tone.

"Yes it could," Rose answered. "But it's not." Cordelia just smiled and turned back to the TV.

"I'd like to solve the puzzle," the man on the far left said. "An ace of kidneys." Rose went into a giggle fit.

"What a weirdo." 2 minutes later the lady in the middle solved it correctly.

"An act of kindness. See told you Miss Cordelia Chasey weirdy pants," Rose said.

"Well pin a rose on your nose Miss Rosa Marie giggle pants," Cordelia countered and squeezed Rose's belly making her jump and start to giggle. The two stared at each other then started laughing.

"You're too silly Rose," Cordelia sighed.

"Too silly for you?"

"Too silly for me," Cordelia confirmed then smiled squeezing the tiny girls' hand.

"Are you ready to sleep?" she whispered pushing one of Rose's brown curls out of her face.

"Who me?" Rose tried looking innocent.

"Yes you Rosa Marie. You're sleepy."

"I am not either."

"How much you wanna bet?" Cordelia asked. Her fingers trailed up to Rose's temple and she made steady circles. Cordelia hummed gently. Then started to sing quietly. Cordelia had a pretty voice but refused to share it with anybody. Rose closed her eyes and after a few minutes fell into a deep sleep. Cordelia bent over and kissed her on the head then crawled into the bed that was set out for her. Cordelia had a pretty voice which she refused to share with anybody. That night she shared it with a little girl who she loved more then life. A little girl she saved from death.

A little girl known as Rosa Marie.

* * *

The next morning Rose woke up in pain. Every muscle in her body was tense and she ached all over. Tears rolled off the sides of her face and into her hair.

"Cordelia?" she squeaked out. Cordy wasn't there. But a few minutes later she entered the room.

"Cordelia," Rose repeated. Cordy was quick at her side.

"What's the matter Rosa?" she asked sitting next to her. She felt her forehead and she had a temperature.

"I feel icky all over," Rose said. She looked up at Cordy with her longing eyes. Doctor Bronze came into the room.

"Doctor I think Rose is sick," Cordelia said. Doctor Bronze came over and took her temperature.

"105, it's not good but I do have some good news for you Rose. All of your tests came back positive and you'll be able to go home with Mommy today." He patted the little girl on the head.

"I'll go get her a prescription. It'll make her feel better and in no time at all she'll be up and at it again." With that he exited once more.

"He doesn't mean it does he Cordy?" Rose asked looking terrified.

"Mean what Rose? This is great you can come home with me today."

"So he didn't really mean it when he said I have to go home with my mommy?"

"He meant me Rosa. He thinks _I'm _your mommy," Cordelia said pressing her cool hands on either side of her face.

"I wish he was right," Rose said innocently clutching on to Cordelia's finger.

"I do too Rosa. I do too."

* * *

"Where is she Spike? Where is she!" Drusilla shrieked at her hung-over boyfriend.

"I don't know. Stop your screaming," Spike rubbed his head hoping for some relief of his migraine.

"How could you let this happen?" Drusilla was near tears.

"Pet, she just...ran away," Spike moaned.

"Bloody hell she did!" Drusilla shrieked.

"Listen I can just get you a new toy to watch me beat." Drusilla stood there liking the idea.

"But...but... I want Prissy!" Drusilla sat down preparing to go into sulk mode.

"Well Dru, Priscilla was getting old. I bet that wherever she is she won't survive more than a day."


	11. Promises

Chapter 10

Promises

"So what do you think?" Cordelia asked. Rose giggled patting down the covers on Cordelia's bed.

"It's cold." Doctor Bronze allowed Cordelia to take a sick Rose home with her on prescription medicine. Cordelia had immediately settled her down into her bed with some apple juice and jammys. It was still early but Rose looked exhausted.

"Cordelia can I live with you forever?" Rose asked. Cordy thought she looked so cute with her droopy little eyes. Cordelia crawled up into the bed next to Rose.

"I hope you can," Cordelia whispered to her.

"Will someone take me away?" Rose asked closing her eyes.

"No," Cordelia murmured growing tired herself.

"If they try to, can we sick Buffy on them?" Cordelia smiled but it reminded her she needed to call Buffy. But she was very warm and content next to Rose on her bed.

"Are you still cold?" Cordy whispered.

"No, you made me warmer," with each word Rose grew more and more tired.

"Do you promise you'll stay with me forever?" Cordelia asked Rose beginning to dose off. Rose patted Cordelia's head and whispered "I promise."

Cordelia woke up 4 hours later. She stretched feeling extremely refreshed. She looked over at Rose who was buried deep into a pile of blankets. She felt her forehead which was still hot. She decided to get up and call Buffy. The phone rang twice before a familiar tiny voice answered.

"Is is Alexander Kastopalis. Can talk now."

"Alex, it's Auntie Cordy. Where's Buffy?"

"Uffy is seepy," Alex replied.

"Who else is there with you?" Cordelia asked.

"Willow and Daddy," Alex said. "You talk to Willow."

In the background Cordelia could hear Willow say "Say 'I love you Auntie Cordy. Bye-bye'."

"Ove you Auntie Cordy. Buh-bye," Alex sounded like he was giggling now, Willow obviously was praising him.

"Hey Cordy. What's up?" Willow asked.

"The doctors let me bring Rose home."

"Oh my gosh, Cor, that's great. Oh no what about your parents!" Cordelia put her hand to her forehead.

"Oh no! I forgot that their coming home tonight! What am I going to say? Willow you've gotta help me!" Cordelia pleaded.

"It's alright Cordy. You can bring Rose over here and Giles will take her home with him and watch over her," Willow said.

"Alright, I'm bringing her over now. Bye Will." After the two hung up Cordelia walked into her bedroom. Rose was awake now, staring out the window from bed.

"Hey Rosa. How are you?" Cordelia asked feeling her forehead again.

"I still feel icky Cordy," she whispered clutching Cordelia's hand.

"Well I'm going to take you over to Buffy's now," she said crawling into the bed again.

"Can't I stay here with you?" Rose asked.

"My parents are coming home today Rosa. If they see that I have you then they'll make me take you back to your Mommy," Cordelia said.

"Will you visit me?" Rose asked, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Baby, of course I'll see you every day," Cordelia embraced Rose's little body towards her.

"I love you," Rose whispered.

"I love you too Rosa," Cordelia said.


	12. Things to Live For

Chapter 11

Things to Live For

"This is the medicine for her ear ache but she only has to take that one once a week. But this one for her headaches and she has to take this twice a day for 4 days. Now this one is for her hypoglycemia this one is totally important. She has to take this one twice _every day. _Now this one is for...,"

"Cordelia please!" Giles interrupted.

"Good, because I needed to breathe," Cordelia said panting heavily. Cordelia had brought Rose over to Buffy's where everyone had gathered.

"It's okay Cordy. I think Giles understands everything now," Rose's voice came out as a tiny squeak as she crawled into Cordelia's lap.

"I just want to make sure. I don't want anything to happen to you Rosa Marie. If there's a mix-up in medicine, or if you don't take something then...,"

"Shhh," Rose gently pushed Cordelia's lips closed.

"Everything is going to be okay."

"Hey that's my line," Cordelia smirked, tickling the little girl on the belly. Buffy's old grandfather clock chimed out loudly 9 times.

"Oh shoot. My parents got home an hour ago! I have to hurry," Cordelia exclaimed.

"You be good for Buffy girly," Cordelia picked the little girl up and held her for a few seconds then sat her in Willow's lap.

"I love you Rosa Marie."

Rose was reluctant to let go of Cordelia's hand. As soon as she did she snuggled down into Willow.

"Good luck Cordy," Buffy hugged Cordelia tightly around the neck. After she let go Nicky and Alex hugged Cordelia's legs and babbled words together that sounded like her name and I love you. With a quick wave to everyone, Cordelia was out the door and on her way home.

As soon as the clock in the hall chimed 9:05, Cordelia skidded into her family room where her mother and father were sitting calmly watching TV.

"Mom...Dad...," Cordelia panted and plastered on a fake smile.

"Hello. Where were you this late on a school night?" her mother asked her. Her tone was harsh and accusing as it always was.

"Out fooling around again?" Cordelia knew her father thought she was some sort of prostitute.

"No sir," Cordelia was quick to answer. "I was just over at Buffy's helping her watch Nicky and Alex."

"The librarian's children?" her mother asked. Cordelia nodded.

"Get to bed," her father said turning back to his newspaper.

"Yes sir," Cordelia quickly got up to her bedroom and closed the door. Before her friends came along, Cordelia would spend her nights crying herself to sleep and on the worse nights considering suicide. She now saw her friends, Nicky and Alex, and the past couple months, Rose, to live for. Tonight she even smiled to herself as she crawled into bed. She felt content knowing she would see everyone again tomorrow. That it was another day. As she pulled the sheets up to her chin, Cordelia found the stuffed duck the hospital had given Rose. She snuggled up to it and fell asleep.


End file.
